voiceless
by Enma Marius
Summary: Magic is present in the world. Your efforts would not go in vein. MitobexOC
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: ANGST**

* * *

**flowers in the vase**

The team of Seirin had noticed Mitobe Rinnosuke's excessive paper crane folding. They had not decided to comment on it for they had a perfectly good idea why he was doing so. Every one of them looked at each other as Mitobe practiced, not knowing everyone was worried about a bunch of paper birds within his locker.

Naturally, Mitobe wasn't the type who would make people worry but he can't avoid it.

The sky was clear and bright when it happened.

Riya and Mitobe were out on a date.

Walking down the sidewalk, Mitobe and Riya walked happily together. It had been a while since they went out. Coming upon a flower shop Riya happily pointed to a wreath of flowers. Mitobe smiled sweetly before he noticed a hooded man creeping up to his girlfriend.

Wee Woo Wee Woo

Blood all over the place

Riya's body on the floor

Wee Woo Wee Woo

With much despair Mitobe cupped his girlfriend's face, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging.

It had just been a bright sunny day when a stalker tried to kill his girlfriend. What went through the man's mind, Mitobe didn't know, he was just a tad bit comforted because that man was behind bars.

Now with his head resting on his hands he sat beside Riya's hospital bed, the sound of her heart monitor the only thing to comfort him.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He can't. He just couldn't find the flowers she liked so much.

Of course, with an accident on the flower shop's front it was natural that they'd close. No matter how hard Mitobe would knock and cry he'd never get that wreath Riya liked.

If it wasn't that wreath, Mitobe didn't want to buy Riya flowers.

He cupped her bony hands and kissed them. How would Riya react, he wondered, when she wakes up to be so thin. Her curvy model body turned into a sticky bony one.

He ran his hands down Riya's cold cheeks, ones lacking in color than what he was usually used to touching. Touching. When Riya was bare before him with a smile on her face and their eyes clearly painting the words:

I love you

He felt the hands he held move. A gasp escapes the quiet man's lips.

Riya was smiling.

Watching him.

Thanking him.

But the story doesn't end now.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What is this, thing that I am posting, in the midst of my requests you say? I dunno. Been a while since I wrote something like this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**voiceless**

* * *

Riya smiled as she ran her fingers through the paper cranes Mitobe had given her. Their smooth wings a pleasure to her touch. She laid her chin on her hands, watching the batch dreamily.

A gust of wind blows through her room. She shivered, her wet skin exposed to the cool air. Her cranes danced with the wind as if frantically trying to tell her something. She watched amazed until a single crane breaks free, lying on her bed.

Her lips slightly parted with amazement she picked the single paper bird up.

The door creaks open, the sound gaining Riya's attention. A warm smile crept to her lips when she saw Mitobe ushering her to go home. She nodded and stood, taking the batch of cranes. Forgetting the single crane, she rushed up to Mitobe who worriedly calms her down then holds her free hand.

The crane, lonely, sits idly on Riya's hospital bed, the wind silently pushing it further and further to the edge.

* * *

Mitobe had not stopped visiting the café directly across where the flower shop used to stand ever since Riya woke up. Weeks had passed since Riya woke up and it looks like someone had finally bought the store. Mitobe did not care for that. He would spend a part of his time silently looking at the shop, ordering a cup of hot chocolate from the café.

It was as if looking at the shop would make the flower wreath appear all of a sudden.

He was looking at the empty shop as usual when a plate slid on his table. Surprised he looked up the waitress who smiled. She patted him on the back and urged him to eat the shortcake. Silently thanking her, Mitobe took it graciously.

The waitress smiled then bowed, placing a magazine on his table.

There on the cover was Riya.

Mitobe's eyes widened. He quickly transfers his gaze to the waitress who merely winked at him before returning to her work.

He smiled, staring at the magazine, flipping through the pages. He enjoyed his time there for the first time without a worried look on his face.

* * *

Riya plopped down her seat as she drank her bottled water. She sighed, another day of modeling done. She walked towards the window and opened it, allowing the breeze to cool her down.

Another gust of wind blew through her. She closed her eyes and waited for it to pass.

When she opened her eyes she closed the window and turned. She blinked. Weird.

She was about to walk across the room when she saw a familiar paper crane on the floor. She picked it up with wonder in her eyes.

* * *

Mitobe looked at the shop's glass emptily. A person was packing the shop's contents. He watched him silently then gasped when he saw a trashcan.

It was a normal one but it held something special.

There it was

The wreath.

Mitobe knocked frantically on the glass, his heart beat racing.

* * *

Riya was walking down the streets when another gust of wind blew. She gasped when the paper crane flew out of her hands. She ran through the crowds, chasing it.

* * *

Mitobe sighed as he held the wreath in his hands. The man cleaning the shop up looked at him with wonder but went back to his work. The leaves were dried and the flowers had already died but he had recognized it to be the very one Riya had liked. If only he had found it earlier.

He touched the flowers carefully, treating it as if it were glass.

Delicate

Breakable

He closed his eyes when a strong wind blew but he held the wreath securely. Could he, perhaps, remake the wreath?

A paper crane hit him straight on the face. Freeing his other hand he grabbed it and bobbed his head. He looked at it curiously. It looked familiar.

He looked at the direction of the wind and saw Riya paused on the sidewalk. Her eyes were wide. She looked like she was about to cry. She ran to him, hugging him.

She must have recognized the flower wreath.

You could not describe Riya's smile exactly.

The moment felt perfect, as if magic had maneuvered its way to her life but how she loved Mitobe right now.

She thanked him again, silently.

Mentally

Just how the two of them always communicated

voiceless

* * *

**A/N:**

**I had posted this later than the rest of my updates but I hope you enjoyed reading this mini story :)**

**Here are a people I thank for supporting this little story of mine~**

**Rasielis**

**CherryPop0120**

**WhiteOokamiKiss**

**Ninja99**

**reiicchi**

via26

**Xxdreamergirl95xX**

**yoshi-in-black**

**Please support my other stories like Stars Only We Can Reach and Algebraic Basketball and many more :)**


End file.
